In many modern backpack systems loads are distributed by use of strap connections running between the pack and a vest or other torso covering structure worn by the user. By cinching the strap connections between the pack and the user's torso, such systems facilitate a more even distribution of load by moving a portion of the load from the user's shoulders and onto the torso and waist. Such load distribution reduces fatigue during prolonged use by allowing a broader group of muscle groups to carry the load. In practice, the straps may be operatively connected to the torso by hooking into loops on so called MOLLE (Modular Light Weight Load Carrying Equipment) webbing. Such MOLLE webbing typically includes a series of open loops formed by stitching the webbing to a vest panel or other support structure at positions along the length of the webbing. The straps from the pack may be attached to hook connectors which engage the loops to establish a reversible connection.
In the past, the hook connectors have been made predominantly from metal to provide adequate strength. However, such metal components may be subject to damage and corrosion, and are more visible when using night vision. Some plastic hook connectors have been used but such structures have been relatively large and bulky in order to provide the desired strength. Moreover, prior plastic parts have been difficult to attach to the connecting strap in a secure manner.